


Sing My Praises

by Larkawolfgirl



Series: Works I am Particularly Proud of [23]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Pre-Canon, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: When Noctis hears Gladio praise him, his face flushes and all he can think about is hearing him whisper breathily in his ear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta say, this was one of the most natural lemons I've written. I started with the vague idea of praise kink which led easily to blowjob, but when I got there the fic shifted itself appropriate. Besides a few interruptions, I actually managed to write this entirely in one sitting.

It starts out as an accident. It’s nothing new for Gladiolus to tell him when he does something right, but he’s just as quick to scold. Usually, Noctis’ training performance is average earning him only a bit more praise than criticism. Yet after the fight he just had with his father about his lack of ‘effort and purpose,’ Noct goes all out for a change as an act of spite.

One moment Gladio is telling him “good stance,” then “yeah, yeah, use all your muscle,” and before he knows it the man has an arm around him. “I knew you could do it if you tried hard enough. I’ll give you an A for the day.” Something about the way he says it makes Noctis’ face warm. He wants to hear Gladio praise him more, in a deeper breathier tone if possible.

Embarrassed at his own reaction, he shakes the man’s arm off him. “Good. Means I can slack off next time.”

“Oh, no you don’t.” He pulls him into a neck-lock, and the heat in Noct’s face flares a bit more at the contact. “Give me ten push-ups and I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that.”

‘Hell no’ sits on his tongue but doesn’t come. Would Gladio praise him more if he listened? “Fine,” he replies dispassionately. Though his arms are sore and he’s never liked push-ups to begin with, when he lifts his head and sees the proud look on Gladio’s face, he pushes himself with increased vigor.

“Wow, Noct. I’ve never seen you do them so efficiently before. Is this ‘get on Gladio’s good side day' or something?”

Noct stands and rolls his shoulder nonchalantly. “Naw, just felt like giving it my all.”

“Sure.” He sounds unconvinced, but that proud look’s still on his face. Noct’s chest swells a bit, and for some reason, he wants to feel the rise of his shield’s cheekbones.

“Anything else you want me to do?” For a second he worries his voice betrayed him, but Gladio just smiles.

“Think you earned yourself a break.”

“Oh, okay.”

Trained eyes don’t miss his hint of disappointment. “We could hang out or something if you want.”

“Cool.” He plays it off casually, but in reality, he’s thrilled. Screw his dad and all his ideals. If Gladio’s happy with him, he’s happy.

Things are normal aside from the way Noct keeps shifting his attention from the TV over to Gladio. His features seem more defined than usual, and he feels that urge to touch him again. But even more, he wants to talk with him. He wants validation. Faking a yawn, he rests his head on his friend’s shoulder.

“Tired?”

“Bored.”

A second later, Gladiolus reaches for the remote and clicks the movie off. “Want me to leave so you can get some shut eye?”

This is probably the only time he's even turned down sleep, but, “Naw. Let’s just talk.”

He gives him a questioning look. “Okay. Still bothered by what the king said?”

Noctis frowns. This isn’t what he wants to talk about. “Wouldn’t you?”

“You can’t blame him. Neither of you are in a position to just do whatever you want. You have to set an example. Serve the people.”

“I know that. And that’s exactly why I want to hold onto _me_ as long as I can.”

“Hey, you’re doing good. No one expects you to change overnight. Or to stop being yourself, at least behind closed doors. I for one, like you just the way you are.”

Noct sits up straight. “Do you really mean that?”

“Course.”

There is a stronger urge now, strong enough for Noctis to push aside his embarrassment. “Tell me how much.”

“Huh?”

“Tell me how much you like me. In what way? What is it you like about me?”

The laden desperation in his voice makes Gladiolus’s pause feel indefinitely long. “Well…you’re my prince. A brother almost.”

“No.”

Gladio blinks.

“Not that way.” Noct leans his head against the back of the couch, staring at him with half lidded eyes. “Slower. Deeper.”

Realization sparks in Gladio’s eyes He gulps before mirroring Noct’s posture. His voice lowers and deepens, and it is better than Noct could have imagined. “You are my prince. I live to serve you.”

It’s not praise, but Noct shivers anyway. “Yes. You know what it is I want, don’t you?” Finally, he’s tracing those cheek bones, watching the way Gladio’s eyes darken from amber to chestnut as he does.

His shield makes a throaty noise before inching his body that much closer so that they are nearly flush together. His mouth finds his ear. Noct can hear and feel his breath and shivers with complete abandon now.

“You’re a good boy, aren’t you?”

Noct doesn’t reply, just pushes himself closer so that he’s basically in the other man’s lap.

“Want to show me how good of a boy you can be?”

Noct nods against his shoulder, bringing hands to his chest. He moves over his muscle shirt, then under it to his broad back, hands invading the arm holes. Gladio’s muscles ripple subtly from his first touches. He extracts his hands to instead feel along his bulky arm muscles. Eagle wings greet him in well-defined grey ink. He begins to trace each imprint, until he’s brought out of his reverence by a hand fondling at his ass.

“Hurry it up,” he grunts, so Noct lifts the muscle shirt off, setting hands onto entirely exposed skin.

“So broad,” he murmurs, then kisses at his collarbone. “You taste like salt.”

Gladio bounces him up a bit with his hands, no doubt telling him again to hurry it up.

“What is it you want me to do?” he asks coyly even as his hips rock forward.

His shield gives a low groan, pushing his hips harder against him. “Lose the clothes.”

The prince has never been given such a direct order by anyone besides his father, and it sends a rush of heat right to his groin. As reluctant as he is to stop exploring the other man, he stands to remove his clothes in a rush. Gladio’s eyes roam his body in its entirely in a leisurely manner. Noct just stands there allowing it, until impatience gets the better of him.

He straddles him in a haphazard manner. Displeasure is written across Gladio’s face. To Noct’s surprise, the older man gives him a strike to the rear. There is a tingling ache, but nothing he can’t handle. Actually, his struck nerves sing at the contact, and he can’t help himself from releasing a whimper.

“On your knees.”

The prince wastes no time in positioning himself in-between his legs as he knows is expected. Gladiolus stares down at him with eyes so equally affectionate and lustful they are nearly mesmerizing. His fingers brush along his face, then through his hair, and finally down the expanse of his neck and shoulders.

“Let’s see just how good a student you are.”

Noct hums, bringing his nose down to the noticeable tent in his pants and prodding against it.

“Ngh. Stop with the teasing already.”

Just for show, Noct swipes slowly across his lips before replying sultrily, “Yes, sir.”

He unzips his trousers, tugging them and his briefs as far down as they will go. “A little help?” he huffs with royal indignation when he makes no move to lift his heavy ass out of the way.

Gladio just chuckles before shimming the articles of clothing down to the base of his legs so that Noct has plenty of room to maneuver.

“Thanks,” he bites out, immediately taking hold of his dick. “Everything about you is generous.”

He shrugs. “Good genes?”

Noct tsks, turning his attention to the task at hand. He grips the base and pumps the way he does for himself. Gladio’s breath shallows, but after a few strokes his hand cups the back of his head, messaging there and bringing him closer so that his breath hits him. “Even your strokes…Yeah, like that. There, yeah, flick the head a bit.” He moans when Noct flicks repeatedly at the slit. “Shit.” He tugs his head even closer.

Noctis sticks his tongue out so that it hits the underside of his cockhead.

“Shit,” he repeats again.

“This what you want?” Noct asks with lips pressed right against his shaft, voice sending little vibrations along it.

“Ah.” Color fills Gladio’s face, and his cock twitches pleasantly.

Noct smiles proudly. Engulfing the head in his open mouth, he bobs his head about an inch, then pushs down as far as he can go. Less than a second later he is off him and coughing up a lung.

Gladio stares down at him with worried eyes, hand rubbing gently at his back. “You okay? You gotta go slow. You can’t just take it all in like that, especially the first time.”

Spit is now dripping down Noctis’ chin and he feels utterly humiliated. “How do you know it’s my first time?” It’s a weak attempt to hold onto some pride.

“Noct.”

Gladio’s tone cuts through him. Stop the act, it says, so Noct does so. He sighs, shifting his weight backward. “This was a stupid idea.” He regrets the comment immediately when Gladio’s eyes turn down. “Not this,” he gestures inanely with his hands, “but _this_.”

“Noct.” The same tone. “You aren’t stupid. You are perfect.”

The prince bites his lip to keep from whimpering again. “Say it again?” It’s more whine than request.

Gladio crouches beside him, bringing his mouth to his ear again. “You are perfect.” A shudder runs through Noct at his intentionally breathy tone.

The prince flings his arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss that is more tongue than lips. He’s only kissed once before and it was a mere peak of lips shared between clueless children, nothing like this. That was soft rosy lips and skin, not muscle, and stubble, and everything currently setting his chest ablaze. His hands lose themselves in his mane of hair as their mouths clash. He shifts closer, jolting when their groins meet through circumstance. A surprised cry leaves his throat.

“Noct.” Gladio cups his cheek, staring right into his eyes. He gives him a gentler yet somehow deeper kiss as his hand wanders down and grips both their cocks together. Noct leans his head on his shoulder as pleasure surges through him. It’s the first time he’s been touched intimately, and it’s coupled with throbbing hardness.

“You mean it, don’t you?” he forces out on shaky breath.

“Every word.” His mouth clamps down on his skin, sucking.

Noctis shivers, clinging onto his back. “You’re the only one who thinks so.” He’s not even sure why he’s still talking.

Gladio licks at the hickey he’s left, then uses his free hand to force his prince’s face to meet his before answering. “Look only at me. I’m the only one that matters.”

Noct kisses him again, brash and mindless. His body presses flush to his partner’s. “I want you inside.”

“Anything princess.”

The royal shield grins as he leads them to his massive bed. He helps situate Noctis so that he is comfortable yet accessible with his adorable little ass raised and begging for it. He leans in, kissing at each check before spreading them apart so that he can kiss between. Noctis wiggles at the strange sensation.

“That’s not—” He’s cut off when Gladio’s tongue forces its way inside. The older man anchors his hips in place as he eats him out to his content. “Ngh.” Noct pants irritatedly. “Weren’t you the one that wanted to hurry?”

Gladiolus chuckles, giving him a playful smack on the behind. He trails a few kisses down his back. “This will hurt without anything to help.”

“In the drawer there.” Noct points to his bedside table, all earlier embarrassment gone to his raging hormones.

“Always thinking ahead,” he mutters, taking hold of the modest lube bottle, “just like I taught you.” He pauses to kiss at his face once more before settling at the end of the bed again. One gelled finger prods his entrance, entering fairly easy. “That okay?”

“Keep going.”

A second finger joins the first, stretching him wider. It feels more strange than painful, and Noct rocks his hips back against them a bit. “I want you,” he gasps.

Gladio heaves a sigh. He waggles the fingers a bit before pulling them out. “Don’t blame me if it hurts.”

“Don’t care.”

There is a short pause before Noct can feel his hard dick pressing against his moistened hole. His arm stretches behind himself, seeking out whatever part of Gladio he can find. Gladio clasps his hand, bringing it to his chest as he pushes in carefully. Noct’s breath stalls as he’s stretched beyond his imagining. Gladio kisses at his back again, whispering tiny assurances into his skin. _You’re doing great. It will get better, just breathe. I’ll make you feel so good. I promise._ Noct shuts his eyes, focusing only on the sound of his voice and the feel of his pulse on his fingertips, until a gnawing ache refuses to go unnoticed. Unconsciously, his hips begin to gyrate.

Lips still pressed against his skin turn up. “There we go,” he says and sets on thrusting into him with increasing force and vigor.

“More.” With each pull out, that gnawing eats at Noct’s insides again. “I need…” He trails off, not even sure what it is he’s asking for anymore.

“I got you.” Gladio lets Noct’s hand fall weightless back to the bed as he slams so roughly it forces his head deep into the mattress. Then his hand is on his cock, tugging and stroking sinfully, and Noct moans loudly as pleasure sparks all throughout his body. He slams again and again, and Noct can hardly do anything besides shiver and slant his hips higher.

Gladio is losing it just as quickly, breath coming out heavy and labored. Then when he hits just so causing Noctis’s back to arch, he tugs on his hair so that his head angles toward his. Their mouths barely meet, but they kiss open-mouthed anyway. Gladio is shuddering now, nearly spent. “I love you.”

That’s all it takes. Three small words and Noctis is sent right over the edge. His body depresses into the softness beneath him. Gladio pushes in a few more times (with considerably less force), before he orgasms as well. He drapes his body over his and Noct can’t help but smile at the image of him as an actual shield covering him.

“I love you, too.” The words come easily to his passive mind.

“Heh, I already knew that.”

“What gave me away?”

“You were pretty obvious earlier. Course I already guessed before. You aren’t as good at playing dispassionate as you think.”

The prince groaned. “Then Dad knows how much I want his approval.”

“Like I said before, you don’t need to force yourself to change. Not for me, not for him. All we want is for you to realize your endless potential.”

“I’m gonna drown if you don’t quit it already.”

He laughs. “Too much praise for ya? Fine. I’ll keep it special.”

“Thanks.” Noctis closes his eyes feeling more confident than ever. If Gladio says he’s perfect, then that’s good enough for him.


End file.
